Question: On a sunny morning, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $5.68 each and baskets of bananas for $4.33 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of bananas. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the bananas. Price of mangos + price of bananas = total price. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $10.01.